General SCRUBS
by Bunny1
Summary: A crossover between General Hospital and Scrubs. On a case with Sam, Spinelli runs into an old crush, Lucy Bennett... Oneshot, complete.


Spinelli and Sam walked into the gym facilities at Winston College. They were searching out one Drew Suffin for their client, his ex-wife, Lorna, who had been angry about the divorce settlement and wanted to prove he was "holding out on her" somehow.

Suddenly, Spinelli stopped and gasped, his hand clutching to Sam's arm.

"Ow, what, Spinelli?" Sam frowned.

"That... that's..."

Sam followed her friend's line of sight to the pillates machine, and saw a cute, thin blonde doing leg rolls. She smirked.

"Yes, she's cute- go talk to her?"

Spinelli gave her a horrified look. "Do you know who that is?"

"Um... no..." Sam said, confused.

"That's Lucy Bennett- the subject matter of_ every_ inappropriate dream I had from the age of 12 to 19!" he whisper-yelled. "Naturally, The Jackal was so far into the 'friend zone'," he said, using air quotes, "that I may as well have been her brother- her female brother." he said distastefully.

"Wouldn't that have been _sister_?" Sam pointed out with a smirk.

"_Any_way..." Spinelli fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Go say 'hi', Spinelli!" Sam advised. "Or I'm gonna walk over there myself-"

"Ah, no, no... no, I will go and say hello..." Spinelli said, smoothing himself over.

Sam smirked, amused that for all his fusting, he was still quite rumpled... but, that was just Spinelli...

Spinelli walked over to Lucy and cleared his throat loudly.

"I'll be done in a- Oh, Spin!" Lucy said, getting off the machine a bit clumsily. "Hi!" she smiled, and walked over and hugged him.

He hugged her back, taking a large wiff of her blond hair, but, she barely noticed.

"What are you doing here? How've you been?" she asked, sitting down with him on one of the benches.

"I'm... doing well..." he said. "I am here working on a case- I'm a PI now. I was certainly surprised to see you had chosen this particular college." he admitted. "But, I was very glad to see you..."

Lucy smiled. "Aw, I'm glad to see you, too..." she said, and hugged him again.

Suddenly, there was a loud clearing of a throat behind him, and he felt before he saw the blue-green eyes glaring him down.

"Franco? No... not Franco..." he said, shaking his head.

"No." Cole said flatly.

"Cole!" Lucy smiled up at him, hopping up. "This is my friend, Spinelli- from high-school."

"Uh-huh..."

"Spinelli, this is my boyfriend, Cole." she said, her eyes glowing with a mixture of pride and love.

"Nice to meet you..." Spinelli said a bit weakly, and held his hand out.

Cole took it, and Spinelli tried to hide the wince when he squeezed it. But, Sam saw, and walked over.

"Hi, honey!" she said a bit loudly, throwing an arm around him. "_There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you..." she said, and grabbed him by the lapels, pulling him into a kiss. "Hi, Sam McCall... Spin's fiancée." Sam said with a grin.

Lucy smiled. "Oh, cool, that's great. Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy- we were friends from back home."

Sam nodded disinterestedly. "That's nice... okay, sweetie, we have to go now..." she said, and half yanked him off.

Spinelli looked at Sam, as he had been this entire time, with a dropped jaw and as if she had five heads.

"What? Thought you deserved to leave on a high-note. Don't tell Jason, though." she said quickly, and led him towards the computer room...

Meanwhile, Cole looked at Lucy, studying her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing... just... when you say friend from high-school... friend who sometimes saw you naked..."

"Cole!"

"I'm just askin'..."

"Oh, like one time on accident, okay?"

Cole's cheeks tinged slightly red, and his body tensed, but Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. "We may as well have been cousins, okay? He never saw me like that, and his girlfriend is _way_ hotter than me?"

Cole's eyes popped in surprise. "Babe, the girl was hot... but, you... there is nothing or no one that can hold a candle to my babe." Cole said seriously.

Lucy smiled, tossing her arms around his neck. Cole smiled back, one arm going around her waist. "You are so sweet..." Lucy said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I almost feel like I could dig my old cheerleader costume out of my trunk and put it on for you-"

But, that was as far as she got, because Cole tossed her over his shoulder fireman's style and raced out of the gym, towards the dorm rooms with her...


End file.
